Star Dragon Slayer
by FlowerPetalsBloom
Summary: Once all of Earth was covered in dragons. Humans lived peacefully with them guarded by the many races of dragons. One race rose far above the others, Star Dragons, they had the ability to learn any form of magic. But as time passed their tale was lost, until a girl was awoke for a long sleep, she alone held the power of stars.(Cover Image DragonWing guild symbol)
1. Chapter 1

** This story takes place during the Grand Magic Games! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Suddenly noise filled my ears and woke me from my sleep. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a group of people stepping into the faint green light. "Whoa! What is this place!" said a pink haired boy very loudly. "Are those dragon bones?" a blue haired girl said more softly. "Dragon bones?!" the blonde girl echoed. "Ya, those dragon bones alright, but what they are doing here is the question." the black haired guy said, a black exceed nodded in agreement. They other boy with shorter black hair remained silent.

"An exceed?" I said softly as two more flew into sight. "No ,three exceeds," I said sitting up. "WHOA! EXCEEDS? THEY MUST BE DRA ...!" my own exceed, Apple, screamed. "Apple!" I said covering up her mouth but it was to late. They had already noticed. Quickly Apple still in my hands I ran to the hidden portal. Looking over my shoulder I turned to see the pink haired guy step onto the rock I had just been sleeping on. If Apple was right and three of them were really dragon slayers I couldn't let them get through the portal. So quickly I swerved right casting a spell to conceal my scent, but I could still hear the pounding of feet on the rock not to far from me.

**Natsu's POV**

Gajeel had just finished answering Wendy's question. Then we heard a scream "WHOA! EXCEEDS? THEY MUST BE DRA...!" the voice was suddenly cut off. I raced toward where I taught the voice came from, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and Grey close behind me. "Natsu where are you going?!" Grey and Lucy screamed in unison at me. They both hadn't heard the scream. However Gajeel and Wendy had. I stepped onto a rock ledge, it felt warm and had the lingering scent of apples and roses. The smell floated into the darkness, but I followed it. Until it stopped, I could however still hear feet lightly racing on the rock to my right. I caught the sight of a black cloak disappear into the shadows the sound vanished and everything was quiet. "Natsu!" Lucy called out to me catching her breath. Gajeel ran up "Who do you think that was Salamander?" he asked

**Wendy's POV**

Soon we all caught up with Natsu who had stopped and was staring into the shadows. "Where did the person go" I asked. Natsu shrugged and turned around "Do you think who ever they were was watching us?" he said "Probably," Grey said. "Well they aren't here now Salamander probably scarred them away, wasn't Wendy about to do the whole milky way thingy?" Gajeel said. "Umm yes" I answered. We all walked back, but I glanced over my shoulder one last time. Who was that? Why where the here? Do they know about why there are dragon bones here? "You coming Wendy?" Lucy asked interrupting my thoughts. "Y-ya"I said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Comments on what I could do better are very welcome!**

Thanks, and ciao for now

-FlowerPetalsBloom 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I slowly looked out from under the hood of my cloak. All I could see was the blue haired mage who I think is named Wendy staring in my direction. "Wendy," the blonde named Lucy said softly touching Wendy on the shoulder. "Coming," Wendy answered turning around and shooting one last glance toward my direction before disappearing back into the darkness. Suddenly I remembered Apple, who had fallen asleep in my arms. "Wake up, sleep head," I whispered at the light brown exceed in my arms. Apple shifted slightly, but didn't show any signs that she was going to wake up. I sighed, truly I wanted to stay in the graveyard and watch the dragon slayers, however getting Apple home would be top priority. Careful not to wake Apple I found me way to the portal, that was hidden within a rock. Shifting Apple to one hand I pulled a key out of one of my pockets and unlocked the portal. Closing my eyes I stepped into it, on the other side I opened my eyes blinking in the harsh sunlight. When my eyes finally adjusted I smiled looking at the small town nestled in between two mountains. Apple slowly woke up "Whatttt happeenneedd?" She yawned. "You feel asleep," I answered lightly rubbing her head. "Aria!" a voice yelled, I looked up to see my team. "Oh hi guys," I answered right before they attacked me with hugs, each grinning from ear to ear. Flint, **(fire magic)** Arrow,** (Wind magic) **Helia, **(Earth Magic) **and Sapphire **(Water Magic) **all lined up and bowed **( except for Sapphire who stood next to me)**" My ladies, your magic mobile awaits," they said. "Thank you," Sapphire and I giggled while walking to the car and getting in. Flint sat in front controlling the car, Helia and Arrow said inside with us. "So why are you home so early?" Arrow asked. "We were going to scare you," Helia said before I could answer. "Really? Your so mean," I said in a mocking tone. Just then Flint called out " We're here!" as a large building with the words Dragon Wing on it came into sight. "I'll tell you later, the master has to be the first to know," I said quickly. Arrow, Helia and Sapphire all gave me a nod as I jumped out of the window and ran toward the guild.

* * *

**Inside the guild (Still Aria's POV)**

"Hiiiiii!" Lydia said waving at me. The rest of the members noticing me turned and waved, as I walked up to the counter where Lydia was sweeping. (Lydia kinda is like Mirajane) "Why you back so early?" Lydia said quickly. "Reasons, is master here?" I asked Lydia. "Yup!" she answered pointing toward the door that served as master's office. I walked over slowly and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" master Violet asked. "Me, Aria," I answered. "Aria?! Come in," She commanded slightly confused. I pushed the door open "Sorry to bother you," I apologized. "No, no it's fine sit sit," she said smiling at me and waving toward a chair. Once I was comfortably seated with a cup of tea, master Violet asked me "Now it's wonderful to see you, but you are back much earlier did something go wrong in the graveyard?" "Nothing went wrong" I said. Slowly I began to tell her what had happened.

**Violet's POV**

It had been a peaceful day so far and the sun would be setting in a few hours. However I had gotten an unexpected visitor. Aria wasn't suppose to be back until midnight, but here she was sitting in front of me, telling about a group of people who had wandered into the graveyard. "Do you think they will cause any harm to the dragon spirits within the graveyard?" I asked the worried mage. "U-umm no there were three dragon slayers and one of them knew the spell milky way..."she said her voice trailed off. "And?" I asked. "O-ohh sorry, I was just thinking if they talked to a dragon spirit wouldn't they learn about Acnologia?" Aria asked. "Yes, but knowing will only bring more questions...be careful they will try to find you," I said. "Why?" she said. "Because I might have answers," she continued ,answering her own question. I nodded, "You should go you team is waiting for you," I said. "O-of course, thank you,"she said walking out of the room. I took a sip of tea, this worried me just how much damage could these dragon slayers cause if they knew the entire story.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own fairy tail! **

* * *

** Natsu's POV**

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu?!" Lucy screamed at me breaking my train of taught. "What?" I answered. "You were spacing out Salamander," said Gajeel. "Flame brain," Grey snickered under his breath. Wendy looked at me with worried eyes, "Are you OK Natsu? You don't normally space out" she said. Erza nodded in agreement. We had told only Erza about what happened in the graveyard and about the mysterious person. Happy poked me," You were thinking about who that person might be right?" he said with a fish in his hands. I nodded and stood up, "I need some fresh air," I said. "Be back in an hour," Erza commanded. "Aye Sir!"Happy shouted as he floated beside me. I walked out of the door Happy flying behind me. Soon I reached a ledge that looked over the city, Happy stopped beside me as we watched the colorful lights flicker around us. Then the wind picked up and suddenly the smell of apples and roses wreathed the air around me. As quickly as the scent had come it vanished. I looked around in the dim light, but saw no one. "What are you looking for?" Happy asked. "That smell, I was the same from the graveyard," I answered still looking around wildly.

**Aria's POV **

I could just barely make out Natsu in the dim light. Apple held my a good distance from the ground where I could safely watch Natsu just as the master had told me. Suddenly the wind picked up ,and before I could react Natsu had my scent and was looking around in the dim light. Quickly ,Apple flew me to the opposite side of where Natsu was standing. Here the wind would blow my scent away from the Salamander not toward him. However I could still see him frantically searching. I looked at Apple "Should I reveal myself to him yet?" I whispered. Apple shook her head no. "I have a good idea!"I said. "You and good ideas are never a good thing," Apple moaned. "Oh course not silly," I beamed. Apple just rolled her eyes and put me on the ground, then retreated to a safe distance. "Maybe, I'll use a little weather magic," I announced just loud enough for Apple to hear, who quickly took out a mini umbrella. Smiling evilly, I extended both of my arms in front of me ,and began to focus my magic energy. A white magic circle that shimmered with different colors appeared above the very confused Natsu. Slowly I moved my arms so the were above my head ,a cloud appeared above Natsu and rain began to pour down from it drenching him. I lowered my arms and quickly jumped back not wanting to be caught in the rain. Apple picked me up and started to fly toward the portal hidden within the city. "It's going to follow him around isn't it," she theorized. "Yup!" I smirked.

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu stormed into the hotel furious and drenched. "I hate rain!" he shouted. "Whoa, whoa what happen," I asked. "Did you fall into the river, flame brain?"Grey snicked. Wendy handed him a towel as he began to tell us what had happened. "Me and Happy were looking at the lights in the city ,when suddenly the scent form the graveyard appeared, but it vanished after a few seconds. Then it started to rain on us!"Natsu stated. "I didn't rain here..."Erza said. "It must have been magic!" Erza finished. "Magic?"Wendy echoed. "They person you smelled must have been the person who cast the spell," Grey proposed. "But why were they there, we are miles away from the graveyard," Gajeel said. "Do you think... who ever it was f-followed us?" Wendy squeaked. "Maybe," I answered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Comment on anything I could do better or you would like yo see!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Ciao, for now**

**-FlowerPetalsBloom **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I winced as Lydia slowly wrapped a bandage around my arm. "Oh my ,sorry did I hurt you?" she said with a worried look her face. "No, no I'm fine don't worry," I assured her. "That's good," she sighed. "You really should be more careful Aria," Sapphire said as she walked into the room with three mugs. Sapphire handed me one, placed the one for Lydia on a table and kept one for herself. "Tea," Sapphire whispered closing her eyes as she took a sip. "Delicious as always," the extreme tea lover finished. I looked down at my own cup "Cold with extra sugar, just how you like it," Sapphire said pointing at my mug. "Thanks," I murmured. Looking at my bandaged arm reminded me of what happened last night.

~Flash Back~

_I had just finished dumping rain on Natsu, and Apple was flying us back to the portal. When we passed the hotel Saber__tooth was staying in during the Grand Magic Games. "Apple can you take me down to that building," I asked pointing at the hotel. Apple nodded as we began to descend. Once my feet touched the ground ,Apple let go and floated beside me. I pulled the hood of my cloak on and stared at the building trying to decide what to do. _**( If you go to my profile there is a link that shows what Aria looks like no bunny ears** **though, cat ears like Milianna )** _Suddenly a voice called out to me, "Hey you with the exceed!" I turned around slightly worried, had the person seen my face? Standing before me were Saber's very own twin dragons Sting and Rouge. "You have an exceed...," Rouge said calmly. I pulled the hood of my cloak even farther my face. "So your a dragon slayer aren't you?" Sting finished. Weighing my options, I decided answering their question was out of the picture. Slowly I motioned for Apple, who quickly grabbed me and flew off in the opposite direction of the two now extremely mad dragon slayers. "Hey we were talking to you!" Sting shouted at me as Lector lifted him into the air Rouge and Frosch following close behind. Sting shot white light at me which Apple barely managed to dodge. Pain shot up my arm,I looked down to see it cut and glowing. Rouge appeared in front of me slashing at me with his sword. Defending myself I shouted "Fairy Gem!" as sparkling crystals appeared around me a raced toward Sting, knocking him and Lector out of the sky. Rouge and Frosch flew down after them, catching them right before they hit the ground. I could barely see them glaring at me as Apple flew us out out sight._

_~End of Flash Back~_

__**Sapphire's POV**

"Aria, Aria Aria?!" I screamed at the brown haired mage. She looked at me "Yes?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes before handing her, her cloak and gloves. "Thanks! Sapphire-san!" she sang. I rolled my eyes again as she put on the clothes I had just handed her. "So do you think those twin dragons followed you?" Flint asked stepping into the room. "I don't think so, well I hope not," she said her tone suddenly becoming serious.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Ciao For Now**

**-FlowerPetalsBloom**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Aria's POV  
**

The air smelled like burning wood,smoke was stinging my eyes. All around me Crocus was being destroyed. Thousands of dragons flew through the sky ripping the land apart. The once beautiful Mercurius was falling crumbling. However all I could do was stand there and watch, my feet wouldn't move. Suddenly a voice filled my head, "The Eclipse Project shouldn't..." It cut off. A dragon towered before me, ready to attack. "Star dragon's roar!" I shouted, but my magic failed. Flames engulfed me as I screamed. My eyes popped open as I sat up sweating, in my bed. "Huh?" I whispered sleepily. Sapphire's arms pulled me to her, "Aria it was just a dream," she said softly as she pulled me into a hug. "I know, I know," I murmured. Flint, Arrow, and Helia burst into the room, "Aria are you alright?" they said in unison. "Yes she's fine just a little shaken up," Sapphire answered for me. "Was it the same dream?" Arrow asked, sitting down. "Y-yup,"I squeaked. Flint, Arrow and Helia all gave me a light smile and hug, before they left the room. " Something was different about this dream, wasn't it?" she said. Slowly I nodded, "I-it was Acranologia," I breathed. "He was there," I finished after calming down a bit. "Really?!" Sapphire asked. I nodded. "Let's just hope this doesn't mean something," she said under her breath. I tilted my head slightly to the right, "Huh?" I said bewildered. She looked up at me, "Your are Star Dragon Slayer," she said. "Yeah, I know," I interrupted. "As you know Star Dragons have the ability to use and kind of magic they have seen," she spoke softly. I nodded. "Long long long ago when humans couldn't preform magic, I was the Star Dragon's job to spread it though out universe. Everything was peaceful the people were happy. However there was a Star Dragon who fell into darkness and gave a human named Zeref magic, the rest of the story you should know, Aria," Sapphire said looking up at. She held up her hand before I could speak. " The cause of the destruction of the world and the rebirth of a new magical one, wasn't caused by Zeref alone. It was actually a war between the Star Dragons and Zeref, in that war another ability of the Star Dragons was revealed," she continued. "What was it?" I asked eagerly. "Future Sight," she answered. My eyes widened in shock, " M-my dream wouldn't really happen, right?" I crocked my voice shaking. "I hope not, because if it does the world we know might come to an end," she said putting her arm around me. My hands covered my face as tears threatened to fall. "I have more to tell... but not here," She whispered into my ear.

* * *

**Three Hours Later In The Forests Surrounding Italic ( the town DragonWing is located)**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

By now Aria had calmed down and her normal smile was plastered to her face. She hummed softly, as we walked through the light undergrowth toward a small lake. "There it is!" She said smiling. I raced to catch up with her. A loud splash followed her as she jump into the water. "Feels good, come on in Sapphire-san I know you like water!" She yelled smiling up at me. That was something she was extremely right on, after all I did specialize in Water magic. "Coming!" I yelled back leaping into the lake down below. After slashing around a bit I managed to drag her to shore. "Come on, I have things to tell you remember," I said, my serious tone seemed to have snapped her out of her to cheery trance. "Of course,"she mumbled as she stopped fighting my grip. I sat her down on a rock. "You have no memories of your childhood ,right?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. "You weren't raised by a Dragon, Aria, you are one," I said. "Wait, what I-I'm a D-dragon?" she asked after a long silence. I nodded. "You see Aria when the war between Zeref and the Star Dragons ended. The Star Dragon, Moonlight, turned herself into a human, so she would be able to protect the world if Zeref ever awakened. Making sure to seal her own memories so no harm would be brought to her. From there the human child fell into a coma, un-ageing, and watched over closely be certain people, who eventually became the guild known as DragonWing. Ten years ago that child woke up," I said"My memoirs don't do past the age of five, and I'm fifteen," she muttered to herself. "Wait so is my magic still classified as Dragon Slaying magic?" she asked. I giggled, "Yes, as long as your body is in human form you are considered a dragon slayer, a generation zero dragon slayer," I answered. "Generation Zero?" she echoed. " Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are generation one dragon slayers, they were taught there magic by dragons. People like Cobra and Laxus are called generation two dragon slayers, they had dragon lacrima implanted inside of them. Sting and Rouge are called generation three dragon slayers they were taught by dragons and also had dragon lacrima implanted inside of them. Generation Zero dragon slayers are dragons in a human body and are the strongest out of all the other generations," I answered. "Oohh," she said. I looked up at the sky, " We should get going it's almost time for our team patrol of Crocus and the graveyard," I said looking back down at Aria. She nodded as she silently slipped into a nearby tree. Taking the fun way home I taught to myself climbing into my own tree. Aria was already out of sight, but I could hear the rustles of branches and leaves as she jumped from tree to tree using her magic a boost.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-FlowerPetalsBloom**


End file.
